As shown in FIG. 1, an electric switch 10 of the prior art comprises a housing 11 which is provided with a receiving cell 12 in which a first fixed conducting piece 13 and a second fixed conducting piece 14 are disposed. A movable conducting piece 15 is pivoted with the first fixed conducting piece 13. A switch lever 16 is provided at the bottom thereof with a push rod 17 which is in turn provided at the bottom end thereof with a rolling ball 171. The switch lever 16 is pivoted with the housing 11 such that the rolling ball 171 is in contact with the movable conducting piece 15 and is urged by a spring 173 so as to keep the rolling ball 16 in the state of being constantly in contact with the movable conducting piece 15. In operation, the switch lever 16 is actuated such that the movable conducting piece 15 is pushed by the rolling ball 171 to swivel so as to become connected or disconnected with the second fixed conducting piece 14.
Such a prior art electric switch 10 as described above is defective in design in that the assembly of the electric switch 10 is rather inefficient and time-consuming in light of the special arrangement of the rolling ball 171 which must be urged constantly by the spring 173 and must urge the movable conducting piece 15 at the same time. In addition, the rolling ball 171 is vulnerable to being ejected from the bottom end of the push rod 17 at the time when the switch lever 16 is displaced.